Many conventional obstruction lights, e.g., beacon lights, marker lights, and the like that are deployed in obstruction lighting systems are constructed utilizing incandescent bulbs, light emitting diodes, or other types of light sources. During the course of operation, it is desirable to set and/or control various operating parameters and/or modes associated with such lights. Conventionally, technicians have to be physically near and directly interact with the obstruction light to manually set such parameters and/or modes. This is problematic as the typical obstruction light is arranged at the top of a tall structure, tall building, tall tower, or the like. Due to this location, directly interacting with the obstruction lights by the technicians exposes them to hazardous conditions (e.g., dangerous heights, dangerous environments, lightning, harsh weather, and/or the like). Moreover, it is time consuming and difficult for technicians to directly manually set such parameters and/or modes for the obstruction lights at such locations as they are typically difficult to gain access (e.g., locked doors, numerous stairs, and/or the like).
Accordingly, an obstruction lighting system is needed that reduces the difficulties in setting various operating parameters and/or modes associated with such lights without the above-mentioned drawbacks.